I know places
by drunvk
Summary: After drunkenly crashing his father's Ferrari, his father is done with his behavior. That's how Oliver finds himself doing community service at Starling City's children hospital , he's a cocky bastard that doesn't care about anyone but himself but would a blonde girl with the name Felicity Smoak be able to change him?
1. Thief

Note:

I really hope you all will enjoy this story as much as I love writing it =)

**Chapter 1: **

_I don't want to understand this horror_  
><em>There's a weight in your eyes<em>  
><em>I can't admit<em>  
><em>Everybody ends up here in bottles<em>  
><em>But the name tag's the last thing you wanted<em>

_As the world explodes_  
><em>We fall out of it<em>  
><em>And we can't let go<em>  
><em>Because this will not go away<em>  
><em>There's a house built out in space<em>

_I can't see that thief_  
><em>That lives inside of your head<em>  
><em>But I can be some courage at<em>  
><em>The side of you bed<em>  
><em>I don't know what's happening<em>  
><em>And I can't pretend<em>  
><em>But I can be your, be your<em>

_Someone help us understand_  
><em>Who ordered this disgusting<em>  
><em>Arrangement, time and the end<em>  
><em>I don't want to hear who walked<em>  
><em>On water, because the hallways are empty<em>  
><em>And the clocks tick<em>

-/-/-/-/-

Oliver rolled his eyes when his friends all snickered at what he just told , he was glad that some seemed to enjoy his punishment. ''Glad you're all enjoying yourself.'' he muttered under his breathe and downed another shot of Whiskey. ''Oh come on mate.'' Max Fuller was full on smirking at him and Oliver clenched his jaw.

He didn't like Max , honestly he didn't really like any of his group of friends except Thomas Merlyn but that might have something to do with the fact they were attached to the hip ever since both of them got put on this world. ''But tell me why dear old daddy didn't help you get out of this?'' Max smirked against the glass of the expensive alcohol he was drinking.

''Because I crashed his Ferrari.'' Oliver shrugged. ''Look at the bright side Ollie!'' his best friend Tommy chimed in with a shit eating grin making Oliver raise an eyebrow and cock his head to the side with a small smile playing on his face.

''And what might that be ?''

''I've heard the nurses at Starling City's children hospital are hot!'' he began. ''You're Oliver Queen , those girls will drop their panties , could you imagine having hot steamy sex in the on-call room ?''

''Sorry to burst your little happy bubble Merlyn , but I think the on-call room only exists on Grey's Anatomy. '' Ronnie Raymond laughed at the way Tommy sulked.

Oliver just let his friends go on and on about whatever they were talking , he just needed to get drunk and fast because tomorrow ; everything would change.

Because …

He will be doing 200 hours of community service at Starling City's children hospital.

-/-/-/-/-

''And this is the eating disorder department.'' Oliver hadn't really paid any attention to the tour he had been giving ; how would they even think he could when a very sexy red-head was showing him around , she had well defined curves that where screaming at him to throw her over his shoulder and bang her against the closest surface there was.

''mmm'' he muttered and his eyes drifted to a different door. ''Which department will I stay?''

The sexy red-head looked at the paper she was holding and smiled brightly at him. ''You have the Cancer and Blood Disorders Center. I am not going to lie, it's probably the hardest department of the whole hospital.''

''Why?''

Sexy red-head as Oliver liked to call her since he had forgotten her name raised an eyebrow. ''Those kids are sick, the chance they'll get better is 20% out of the 100% which is very low, also you'll get attached to them because they're incredible sweet and then after battling for years or maybe just months their body has had enough and shuts down.'' A sour expression forms on sexy red-head. ''Sometimes it feels like you lost your own child instead of just a patient, one of the reasons I just couldn't keep working there.''

''Don't worry sweetheart, I don't get attached.'' Oliver winked and he smirked when the sexy red-head's face turned a pretty shade of red. She was biting her lip and looking him up and down.

''I've got a question though.'' Oliver muttered. ''What is it?'' sexy red-head looked at him through her thick black lashes and Oliver grinned.

''Does the on-call room really exist?''

-/-/-/-/-

A little boy with dirty curly blonde hair was running through the halls of the hospital , he was holding into his water bag that was attached to the IV in his small pale hand, he was laughing and squealing while trying to run as fast as his little legs would allow him.

'' NOOOOOOOO '' he yelled and leaned a bit forward so that he could run even harder than he already was.

_**THUMP.**_

The little boy whined and rubbed his arm as he felt that the needle had left his vein and was now lying a few feet away from him. ''Sorry!'' he gasped when he looked up and saw a very tall and angry boy looking down at him.

''I think you should watch where you are going!'' he snapped at the small boy whose body was shaking.

'' Cody are you okay ? '' a little girl around the age of 5 asked and kneeled down next to the boy and she glared at the guy who had knocked down her best friend. ''Does it hurt?'' she asked and put a hand on the small bruise that was forming on his hand from the rough way that the needle had been torn out of his vein.

''I'm okay.'' He nodded and tried to get his tears in bay but he was just 8 years old and the fall had hurt his whole body so he couldn't help but let one tear fall down his small chubby cheeks and into the cold floor.

The little girl wiped his tear away and glared at the guy who had knocked down Cody on the ground. ''Didn't your mommy teach you to help people after you hurt them!'' she snapped and helped Cody on his feet and flashed him a bright smile. ''You are very rude.'' The girl pointed at the guy.

The guy laughed showing his pearly white teeth as he looked down at the very small yet snappy girl and he wondered from who the girl got that trait. ''Didn't your mommy teach you that it's not nice to point?'' ''I don't have a mommy!'' the girl bite back and the guy swallowed because he hadn't expected that response and for once in his 21 years of living.

''EVA!'' a what seemed like an older voice screamed and the little girl's head whipped around to see her older sister stalking towards her and Cody. ''What did I tell you about running off?''

''But Cody was bored!'' the girl's voice was so much softer the guy noticed when she was talking to what seemed like her big sister since they looked like each other.

''Who's this?'' the girl asked after a few minutes of arguing with her little sister and scolding both her and Cody for running through the halls of the hospital when Cody had just gotten out of a surgery three days ago.

''I don't know, he's rude!'' the little girl ; Eva glared and the guy glared back. ''I'm not , you really should tell of your little friend for running into me, after all I think my suit is ruined.'' The older girl snorted. ''I'm so sorry your suit got wrinkles in them.'' She smirked when he scoffed.

'' I would like to inform you that this is a Gieves & Hawkes suit.'' '' I would like to inform you that I couldn't give a flying crap if it was a Primark suit or a Givenchy''

So that's where her little sister got the attitude from.

''My name is Ollie Queen, but I bet you already knew that!'' he stuck out his hand which the girl took in her hands with a little bit of hesitation. ''My name is Felicity Smoak and I knew exactly who you are Oliver Queen.''

-/-/-/-/-

Oliver walked into the club that he and his friends had agreed upon , he smirked when he saw all four of them seated at the bar, talking and laughing ; hands where in the air, probably going on and on about what girl they had had sex with that day.

Oliver's little group of friends contained out of : Carter Bowen , a son of a friend of his parents who he despised probably the most out of all, he was a know it all and he hated how his parents seemed more proud of Carter then of their own son and sure he might not have the best history but he still was their son.

The 2nd out of the group was : Ronnie Raymond who was the son of his mother's best friend from college and probably like a second son to his mother more than to his father, Oliver liked Ronnie ; he wasn't an asshole and didn't shove all of his pride and arrogance into his face while smirking like the Cheshire cat.

The 3nd out of the group was : Max Fuller , don't get him started on how he stayed friends with him after Max had beaten the living shit out of him, probably had to do with something about how he slept with his girlfriend on their engagement party. Oliver could still feel the pain of the bruises bones whenever he thought of it, but Max forgave him for some weird reason he still had no explanation too but Oliver wasn't going to remind him of the asshole move he had made two years ago now would he?

The 4nd and last one of them ( But not the least ) was his partner in crime and best friend : Tommy Merlyn , he didn't know how they met, it probably had to do with the fact there was just 3 months between them and their mother's had been great friends and they pretty much forced Tommy and Oliver to be friends , not that Oliver minded it ; he on occasions would thank his mother.

''Hey guys!'' Oliver smiled and slid on a chair, ordering an whiskey neat and turned to the four people. He had a small smirk on his face while the others seemed to impatiently wait.

''There's an on-call room.'' He began with a smirk making all the guys holler and Oliver laugh. ''Go on!'' Tommy begged. ''I liked to call her sexy red-head, she was a nice fuck ; not the best I've had but her enormous boobs made up for that.'' Oliver knew right well that he sounded like the biggest asshole, but that was it.

He was the biggest asshole of whole Starling City

The rest of the evening went like this , everyone telling them who they had had sex with and just being cocky assholes.

-/-/-/-/-

''Patient 16 years old and has stage 2 of stomach cancer.'' Oliver was slightly disappointed when he came in this morning and saw how he didn't get sexy red-head to show him around but a woman in her late 40's who had black frizzy hair that stopped by her shoulders and when she smiled Oliver wanted to hide because of the way her pupils would go crazy.

How could she be taking care of small children, wouldn't the children run away scared?

Oliver just bit on his lip as he walked into the hospital room , he had been here four hours already, Got a lecture from the head of the hospital about how he didn't appreciate Oliver being two and a half hour's too late but Oliver just shrugged and told him what every adult wanted to hear.

'_I'll promise I won't do it again'_

Oliver was just wondering when he would see that cute girly nurse again today that had told him off for wearing a suit to a hospital where kids would run, where kids would bleed.

That's why he now was wearing one of those ridiculous nurse uniforms and sneakers.

If his friends would see him like this, they would tease him about this for days.

He hadn't even noticed that the woman who he would call ''muffin top' because she kind of reminded him of a muffin , ( he knew he was a horrible person, you didn't have to tell him. )

Well Muffin top had begun talking to the patient so Oliver finally shook his head to get rid of the thoughts running through his head and looked up.

''Wait, I thought you were a nurse here!'' he yelled and could feel a light slap on his arms as he stared wide-eyed at the girl from yesterday. '' We do not tolerate screaming at patients Mister Queen. '' Muffin top hissed in a way to low voice for a woman.

''Hello _'Ollie'_'' Felicity gave him a small smirk and Oliver huffed, he knew she was mocking him and she would probably never call him by his nick-name , which weirdly enough he was okay with. ''Hello Felicity.'' Oliver just replied with.

Felicity flashed him a lip-locked smile and her attention to Muffin top. ''So what's the verdict doc?'' the woman gave her a soft smile. '' We have the scans back.'' She begin with and Felicity nodded. ''It has gotten worse hasn't it?'' she whispered and looked down at the blanket that was covering her from the waist down.

''I'm so sorry Felicity, but there's penetration to the third layer and more distant lymph nodes. But don't you dare give up hope ; there are sometimes still cures for this.'' Felicity bit on her lower lip and tried to stop the tears from spilling, she didn't want to cry in front of Oliver Queen. ''I-I ha-ad no idea what all of that meant.'' She admitted with a small laugh.

''It's the beginning of stage 3.'' Felicity gasped and nodded, a single tear fell down before she could even try to stop it.

Oliver watched how the small girl seemed to get even smaller and her whole pale body shook when Muffin tops hugged her, he could hear the screams leaving her mouth ; only being muffled a bit because of the way her face was pressed into Muffin top's shoulder.

''We'll be back later okay darling? '' Felicity nodded and watched them leave her room , the door had just clicked shut and Oliver could hear the loud screams coming from her room, he winced when he heard an incredible loud crash.

''Poor thing.'' Muffin tops whispered and sighed, Oliver looked at the woman. ''Could you maybe explain it to me? I don't understand what's really going on!''

''Felicity has been a patient of Doctor Visher since she was two years and 4 months , he unfortunately couldn't be there for her to break the news. So I was the lucky one.'' Muffin top laughed without any humor in it. ''She's such a lovely girl, it always happens to the ones that don't deserve it.''

''Nobody deserves cancer.'' Oliver dis-agreed and Muffin top nodded. ''Of course''

''But moving on , Ever since Felicity was two she got cancer after cancer.'' Oliver nodded showing her that he was listening. ''She's had had Leukemia , cancer in her kidney, a tumor in her leg , a tumor close by her heart , leukemia again , liver cancer and even skin cancer. '' Oliver felt all the oxygen leave his lungs. ''She's survived all of that, in some sick twisted way she has survived all of that. It should have been to good to be true that she would survive this one too.''

''What are you saying?'' Oliver asked even though he knew he would hate this answer.

Muffin top gave him a weak smile. ''She won't be able to survive this one. She's only going to get worse; the longest I'll give her is a year and a half ? but knowing her, she'll be here longer.''

Oliver gulped and looked down at the floor, he suddenly wished he hadn't gotten the 200 hours cell punishment instead of the 200 hours community service.

**End of chapter 1 **

**Note : **Comment's and likes are very welcome ^^


	2. You Got a Friend In Me

Notes: There's not a great amount of Oliver/Felicity in this but I'm just trying to build this up =) hope you all like this!

**Chapter 2: **

**hapter Text**

_You've got a friend in me_  
><em>You've got a friend in me<em>  
><em>When the road looks rough ahead<em>  
><em>And you're miles and miles<em>  
><em>From your nice warm bed<em>

_Just remember what your old pal said_  
><em>Boy, you've got a friend in me<em>  
><em>You've got a friend in me <em>  
><em>You've got a friend in me<em>  
><em>You've got a friend in me<em>

_You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too_  
><em>There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you<em>  
><em>We stick together and we see it through<em>  
><em>You've got a friend in me<em>  
><em>You've got a friend in me <em>

_Some other folks might be_  
><em>A little bit smarter than I am<em>  
><em>Bigger and stronger too<em>  
><em>Maybe<em>

_But none of them will ever love you the way I do _  
><em>It's me and you<em>

_And as the years go by_  
><em>Boys, our friendship will never die<em>  
><em>You're gonna see<em>

_It's our destiny_  
><em>You've got a friend in me<em>  
><em>You've got a friend in me<em>  
><em>You've got a friend in me<em>

-/-/-/-/-

Felicity helped her little sister with putting on her clothes. ''How do I look?'' Eva asked with a small smile, it was very obviously that Eva was nervous especially since it was her first school day. ''Doctor Harry will bring you, you know that right?'' Felicity smoothed out imaginary wrinkles out of the puffy dress Eva was wearing. Eva nodded with a small smile.

''I wish you could.'' She whispered in a thick sleepy voice and Felicity bit on her tongue to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. ''Me too baby girl, me too.''

Eva hugged Felicity. ''But you have to get better , I know that!'' Felicity just hugged her little sister back tighter than usual. She knew she had to tell her little sister that she wouldn't get better this time, she had to prepare her little sister that one day she could just be gone and then she would be alone.

But how would you explain a five year old girl that?

''Hello Eva darling!'' a male voice called out from the opening of the door. Felicity looked up and smiled when she saw Doctor Harry. ''Hello Harry'' Eva smiled and gave Felicity a peck on the lips before rushing over to the Doctor. Her little hand tugged on the Doctor's dress pants and Felicity smiled through her tears. ''Have a nice day sweetheart!''

''I'll make sure she will be on school on time.'' Doctor Harry smiled and after a loud and teary bye Eva and the Doctor left.

Felicity let out a breathe of relief and let herself slowly sink into the matrass, she closed her eyes tightly and welcomed the pangs of pain going through her head, after fighting it for an hour while preparing Eva for school she couldn't keep on a brave face no longer.

Silent tears fell down her face as the pain left her head and went to her stomach, she closed her eyes tightly as a small whine escaped her mouth. She hated showing that she was in pain but how could you not when it felt like you were repeatedly being stabbed in the stomach?

''Felicity?'' she looked up and smiled through the pain when she saw the Doctor she has had her whole life. ''Oh baby girl.'' He whispered and slowly walked to her and gave her a tight hug. Felicity let out a small cry as she clung into the broad shoulders of her Doctor. ''Sssshhhh'' he soothed her and rubbed his hand up and down on her back as tears started filling in his own eyes.

Felicity was like a daughter to him, he had been taking care of her for 14 years and not only as a patient but as a daughter too. ''Felicity'' he cupped her face with a small smile. ''You're such a strong girl, I promise you. We will find something ; ANYTHING to get you better okay. We don't give up!'' he insisted and Felicity bit on her lip, she hated it. She hated that she made Peter Visher care so much about her, she hated that he would really do everything so she would overcome this. She hated it because she knew ; she knew she would die. A painful death.

Felicity rested her head on her pillow again when out of the corner something caught her attention.

It was Oliver Queen leaning against the doorpost with a pained expression on his face.

Felicity gave him a small closed smile and closed her eyes for a few seconds because really it should be illegal to look that good in scrubs.

-/-/-/-/-

''Wait , with who am I walking today?'' Oliver asked the woman behind the desk with a frown and tugged on his scrub shirt, he looked ridiculous he knew that. ''Doctor Visher.'' The woman flashed him a gorgeous smile and Oliver bit on his lip. ''I have a feeling that's a male doctor.''

''He is'' a voice behind him made Oliver jump a good five cm's In the air and he looked behind him to see a guy in his late 20's stare at him. ''I thought the Queen's where teached manners from the day they were born?'' the man smirked making Oliver huff. ''We did.'' He stuck out his hand. ''Hello, I'm Oliver Queen.'' He muttered and rolled his eyes when he looked down.

Doctor Visher chuckled when he saw him. ''How old are you?'' ''18, why do you want to know?'' Oliver replied without any hesitation, also a little bit snappier then he would have liked.

'' I'm Peter Visher, you can call me Peter and I will be your Doctor for the rest of your time here.'' He begin. ''And I wanted to know because well'' he shrugged. ''It are common questions to ask when you want to know someone.'' ''And why would you want to get to know a spoiled trust fond brat?'' Oliver raised an eyebrow like he was challenging him.

'' Easy Oliver Queen.''

Oliver waited for an answer but then the Doctor began to walk so Oliver walked after him, waiting for an answer but it looked like he wasn't going to talk. He walked the same corridors as the previous day and he sighed. ''We're going to the girl right?'' ''What girl?''

''The girl that gets cancer after cancer?'' The man stopped and turned around slowly. ''You mean Felicity Smoak?'' Oliver nodded with a bright smile. ''That's the one!''

He could see the emotion on Visher's face. ''She's here again?'' Oliver nodded a lot more careful now. ''What does she have now?'' his jaw was clenched and Oliver could see he was on the verge of running over to the room Felicity was in. ''I don't really know all about it but the Doctor I was with yesterday she told me it was stomach cancer and she wouldn't survive ? I thought you were her Doctor ? Aren't you supposed to know?'' Oliver fired question after question at the distraught looking Doctor.

''T-they didn-n't tell me.'' He gasped and rushed towards Felicity's room with Oliver right behind him. Oliver watched the Doctor carefully hug Felicity. That's when he found out that maybe the girl he had the first day was right? Sometimes Doctor's got attached but something about those two screamed that they were really close.

Where they secretly a couple?

Oliver smiled when Felicity flashed him a small smile before she closed her eyes and let it rest on the pillow.

The Doctor sighed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him and resting on it. ''Sir?'' Oliver asked after letting Visher have his few minutes.

''We're not together.'' He said and opened his eyes. ''I remember a lot of people thinking that.'' He chuckled. ''I'm 31 and she's 16, I'm not a pervert.'' He muttered. ''I have a girlfriend on my own but that girl , she was my first ever patient as an intern. She has a special place in my heart! '' he leveled Oliver with a glare. ''Probably why nobody told me that she's dying because they would know I would do everything in my heart to keep her alive. And they're goddamn right I will.''

Oliver nodded. ''I understand sir.'' He had no idea what else to say.

-/-/-/-/-

Oliver tiredly dragged his body in the Queen's mansion and dropped his jacket on the ground and made his way to the family room. Letting out a small breathe of relief that he was finally home.

''Hello Ollie!'' his 8 year old little sister was smiling from ear to ear as she ran to him and jumped next to him on the couch. He loved his little sister and her enthusiasm but right now he was too tired to really deal with her. ''Not now Speedy.'' He muttered and could see the tears brimming in Thea's bright blue eyes. ''No no no please do – '' before he could finish his sentence a loud piercing cry filled the family room and Thea ran out of the room, crying and sobbing and screaming.

Screaming really loudly.

He sighed and closed his eyes when the crying and wailing from his sister was softer because the distance was growing between Thea and Oliver.

''OLIVER JONAS QUEEN.''

Oliver opened his eyes slightly and groaned when he saw his parents standing in front of him , both of them had their arms crossed over their chest and an angry expression on their faces. ''I'm not even sorry for that. I'm tired , physically and mentally.''

The expression on his mother's face softened but not on his father. ''How was it today at the hospital?'' his mother asked and Oliver clenched his teeth.

''I would rather be staying in jail for a few months instead of doing this. This is cruel mom!'' he said and dragged his hand over his face letting out a frustrated sigh. ''Oh baby, this is good for you.''

Oliver stood up , an angry expression on his face. ''How in godsname is this good for me ? mother please explain, just so I can find out that people are dying and some people don't have money SO THEIR KIDS WON'T GET THE HELP THEY NEED TO GET BETTER ? That I'm a lucky bastard for having parents with billions of dollars because I ALREADY KNEW THAT.'' He screamed and walked past his parents angrily and stomped upstairs.

When he was half-way on the stairs he turned around and saw his parents look in shock at him. ''It's a shock huh ? For you guys to see your son actually has HUMAN FEELINGS?'' and with that he walked to his room and slammed the door shut like a five year old child with a bad temper.

-/-/-/-/-

_Felicity sat in front of the toilet , emptying her stomach. Eva was behind her ; rubbing her back and whispering soothing words that a five year old shouldn't have to do. Tears fell down Felicity's face when instead of food and water she started throwing up blood._

''_LICITY' '' Eva screamed when she saw the blood. ''I"ll DOCTOR'' the small girl left her big sister's side and started screaming for a Doctor , for anyone to come._

_Oliver was doing some kind of check-up before his shift was over, Visher told him to do so that's what he did. Till now kids where just asking for hugs and asking if he would come back. He couldn't believe the kids actually liked him. He didn't act any different than at home, sure he acted a LITTLE bit different but he still acted like a spoiled brat because that's who he was, he still had sex with nurses in the on-call room because he had to enjoy at least a little bit of his time here huh ? and the nurses where hot so that was a plus point._

''_I'LL DOCTOR'' a little girl came screaming towards him. ''DOCTOR DOCTOR!'' she was at his side and tugging on his scrub shirt. ''MY SISTER , BLOOD!'' Oliver didn't know why he didn't page Visher but he was rushing to the direction the girl was leading him, remembering it was Felicity's little shirt._

''_BATHROOM!'' the girl yelled and Oliver ran into the small bathroom and saw Felicity weakly sitting against the toilet. Her head wasn't in the toilet anymore, she was weakly leaning against the porcelain toilet. Blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth to her chin and into the floor._

_Oliver grabbed some toilet paper and kneeled down in front of her, wiping away the blood. He had to try very hard not to gag or make an disgusted face while he wiped the vomit mixed with blood from her face. It was disgusting. _

''_Are you okay?'' he softly asked._

''_I'm peachy.'' She sarcastically retorted but before there could come out another word she grabbed the edges of the toilet again and started throwing up again._

_Oliver stood up, watching the blood in the toilet, his stomach turned and he turned to Eva. ''I'll g-get a Doct-tor , okay?'' the girl nodded, holding Felicity's hair back. Oliver walked out of the bathroom and closed his eyes , paging Doctor Visher to come. He closed his eyes even tighter when the sounds got louder and he could hear Felicity chocking._

''_Where is she!'' Visher yelled as he ran in and Oliver only pointed to the bathroom where the horrible sounds where coming from. ''You can go home Queen!'' he yelled as he run to the bathroom and Oliver could hear him whisper comforting words to Felicity._

_With that he left the room and the hospital._

-/-/-/-/-

''Woaw, poor girl.'' Sara flashed Oliver a sympathetic smile. ''I understand you hate it there.'' She took a small sip from the beer that Oliver had given her and put her legs under her butt.

Oliver nodded and took a long sip from his drink and sighed. ''They don't understand'' he referred to his parents. ''It's horrible to see those kids like that you know. Sure I'm spoiled and I have probably had sex with about half of the female population in Starling City but I still have feelings.'' He grumbled. ''My parents think that because of this I will change but I won't.'' ''How can you be sure? This is your what? Third day there and I can already see you changing Ollie!''

''I'm not.'' He chuckled bitterly. ''Just because I feel bad for those people in that hospital ; dying ? Doesn't mean I'm changing. It means I have feelings!'' he argued and Sara bit on her lip, nodding.

''Sorry.'' She whispered and shuffled a bit away from him on the bed. ''You know , Laurel she's being all kinds of annoying at home.'' Sara giggled hoping that the subject change would make Oliver a little bit more happier. ''Really?'' Oliver chuckled and raised an eyebrow. ''Why?''

Sara grinned. ''She's so mad at me for hanging out with you because you don't call her or text her back after the very romantic night you two had!'' she raised her hands. ''Her words, not mine'' she laughed loudly when Oliver wrinkled his nose.

''Not wanting to sound rude Sara, but Laurel? She was horrible. And not because she might have not had a lot of practice but she like screamed so loudly. I know I'm good but dammn that's just overreacting.'' He chuckled and took another long sip from his beer. ''She got a great body though. I have to give your parents points for that. They made some pretty girls.''

Sara laughed and shook her head. ''It's a shame that one of those pretty girls likes other pretty girls right?''

''Hey!'' Oliver scooted closer and grabbed his hands squeezing them tightly. ''If you need to get away from your judging bitch of a sister and mother, just say the word and I'll have Raisa prepare one of the rooms for you. You know how much my mother loves you.'' He smiled at her and Sara grinned and pecked his cheek once. ''I wish you would show the media the Oliver that I know.'' Sara whispered.

Oliver shrugged. ''I'm like this with you because you're my best friend well along with Tommy , you two are the only people I can really be myself with'' ''You could also be like this with everyone Ollie!'' Sara argued and squeezed his hand back.

''I can't! Because it's not who I am, I'm still playboy Ollie, the son of Robert and Moira Queen that fucks up more than he makes right. That's who I am ; I like sex but I don't want commitment ; I like going out and getting smashed. It's who I am Sara and just because I'm not like that with you doesn't mean .. It doesn't mean that's an act!''

''I know Oliver. God I know but –'' Sara sighed and tangled her half blonde hair with her fingers. ''I just wish , I wished you sometimes just showed what a good guy you are Oliver. Because you are and everyone just sees you as Ollie the fuck-up and you're more than that!''

Oliver took Sara in his arms and hugged her tight. ''I know, I know.'' He whispered in her ear. ''And I wished your mother and sister would see pass your sexuality.'' He smiled and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. ''I love you Sara'' he muttered against her skin , a smile pulling on his lips when he heard Sara's soft sobbing.

''You're such an asshole Queen.'' She whined and wiped a tear away from her eyes. He laughed and lied down on his bed with her. ''How could you mess with my emotions like that.'' She snuggled into his side and Oliver raised an arm to hug her to his side. Squeezing her small body tightly.

''Because that's how much I love you Lance.''

-/-/-/-/-

''If you take those medication –'' ''Yes Peter , I understand.'' Felicity let out a small laugh as she took one of the many bottles of medication in her hands. ''The red bottle is for vomiting , the blue one is for stomach pain and the injections are for if the medication isn't working.'' She smiled at him and gave him a little push in the lower stomach.

''Now I'm forcing you to go home to your girlfriend. You've already stayed here three hours to long!'' she let out a little giggle. ''Eva and I will be fine.'' She looked to her side to see Eva curled up against her in deep sleep. Exhausted from her first day school.

''Okay. If you feel nauseous or not well , or you have to thro '' ''I'll make sure to call a nurse or doctor.'' She smiled at him. ''I'm feeling okay now Doctor'' she winked at him.

Peter Visher nodded and placed a soft kiss on her temple. ''I'll see you tomorrow Felicity.'' Felicity smiled and nodded at him.

''OH WAIT.'' Felicity yelled and Peter turned around to look at Felicity , he was already standing by the door. ''What is it? You know I can call Lea and tell her I'll sleep here, to check on you; you know how much she likes you. She would be fine with it!'' he babbled on and on making Felicity smile.

''I see my babbling is contagious.'' She smirked. ''I was just wondering if Oliver Queen would be with you again tomorrow?'' her eyes grew wide and she looked at him with those big blue eyes.

Peter frowned.

''Do you not like him? I thought it would be good for the kid to be around you? I was thinking to just let him be with you! You know not over the whole hospital since it's pretty heavy this all. I thought that it would be good if he just stayed with one patient and I thought you were the perfect candidate. I know he's a little spoiled and maybe a cocky and honestly he has had sex with about 6 nurses already in THREE DAYS but I had – ''

''PETER!'' Felicity laughed , cursing at herself when she felt Eva start to move. ''Ssshhh baby , go back to sleep.'' She muttered at her little sister with a small smile when she snuggled deeper into felicity's side.

''Again , my babbling is getting very contagious. But no it's not because I like him. I uehmm..'' she scratched the back of her neck with a nervous smile. ''He was here when I was throwing up , you know blood and vomit and he was very sweet, cleaning me up and asking if I was okay. I could see he was trying to hold in his gagging and trying not to show how disgusted he was so that was sweet. I never got the chance to thank him. That's what I wanted to do!''

Peter grinned from ear to ear. ''I knew that kid wasn't what the media sells him of to be.'' He smiled. ''He'll be here tomorrow , first thing in the morning.''

''Sleep well Felicity.'' And with that he left Felicity in her bed , ready to snuggle up to her little sister.

Felicity couldn't wait till it was morning.

**End of chapter 2 **

**Note : **Comment's and likes are very welcome ^^


	3. Lie a Little Better

**Note : **_I love writing this story a lot, it's hard because I'm not studying medics so I don't know a lot about hospitals/cancer but I'm trying and I try and do research on Google for this._

-/-/-/-/-

_I just missed my exit  
>Last night I lost my keys<br>I'm fumbling over the words I  
>Don't feel a bit like me these days<em>

_I would be a liar if I said I was fine  
>But I cant help being honest<br>And I know now is not the time  
>Cuz<em>

_The truth is I'm fallin to pieces  
>Anytime that you're around<br>Trouble is the truth keeps slippin out_

_Cant seem to hide what I'm feelin  
>Cant believe what I'm sayin out loud<br>Truth is theres no turnin back now  
>I guess I shoulda learned how to lie a little better<em>

_Been trying to cover  
>This heart out on my sleeve<br>Been set on playing this down but  
>I think your catchin on to me<em>

_The truth is I'm fallin to pieces  
>Anytime that you're around<br>Trouble is the truth keeps slippin out_

_Cant seem to hide what I'm feelin  
>Cant believe what I'm sayin out loud<br>Truth is theres no turnin back now  
>Well, I guess I shoulda learned how to lie a little better<em>

_I'm losing this battle  
>With every word I say<br>Wish I had a better lesson  
>Of not givin myself away<br>Cuz_

_The truth is I'm fallin to pieces  
>Anytime that you're around<br>Trouble is the truth keeps slippin out_

_Cant seem to hide what I'm feelin  
>Cant believe what I'm sayin out loud<br>Truth is theres no turnin back now  
>Well, I guess I shoulda learned how to lie a little better<em>

-/-/-/-/-

Felicity looked into the small mirror of the bathroom that was linked to the private hospital room she had. A small smile on her face as she put some concealer under her eyes, just to hide the puffiness under them. It's not for the boy that would be with her in 20 minutes. No she was doing this for herself.

Not for some incredible good-looking young adult with a great amount of money and a charming smile.

Nope.

''Lissy'' a small voice made Felicity turn around and smile at her little sister. ''Good-morning munchkin.'' Eva beamed up at her. ''Could you brush my hair?'' Felicity nodded and quickly pulled her tangled mess that some people liked to call hair in her bun.

Felicity and Eva walked to the hospital room again. ''Sit on the bed sweetheart!'' Felicity smiled when Eva jumped eagerly on the bed, she had no idea what would happen to Eva if she would die. She didn't think she could handle it. She trusted Peter that he would find her an amazing family that would take care of her in ways Felicity never could

As in living in a hospital and not a normal home with a backyard and toys.

Felicity sat next to Eva on the bed before putting her in her lap and started combing Eva's tangled blonde hair with a special brush for thick and frizzy hair. She tried as careful as she could to not hurt Eva.

''Hello girls.'' A low voice made Eva turn around pulling her hair along with the turn and she shrieked in pain when it caused the brush to go through her knotted hair very roughly. ''Sorry Eva!'' Felicity whined at the tears forming in her little sister's eyes.

''That was my fault!'' Felicity now looked at the voice she might specially have put on concealer on but then she cursed at herself for still being in her hospital gown and her hair in a mess on top of her head but it looked like Oliver himself did not care about that when he met her with a smile on his face.

Eva narrowed her eyes at Oliver. ''You are the guy who made my friend upset and didn't say sorry!'' she glared, it was like she forgot that yesterday Oliver had tried yes tried to help her older sister, probably because she was scared that Felicity was throwing up blood. Oliver scratched the back of his neck and nodded. ''Yes that's me.'' He nodded. No he wouldn't say he was sorry now, that would be too late now.

''And I bet Oliver is very sorry sweetheart.'' Felicity said and narrowed her eyes at Oliver who just nodded making the five year old smile at him. ''Ol'ver could you put my shoes on?'' she asked innocently and Oliver bit on his lip, nodding his head with a small smile.

Oliver walked to the hospital bed. ''Where are your shoes?'' he asked and Eva pointed to the black cute dress shoes, Oliver smiled. They reminded him of Thea's favorite shoes. ''They're my favorite shoes.'' Eva explained and Oliver nodded her 'r's' where still a little bit slurred but for a five year old she was amazingly good at speaking. Oliver grinned at her. ''My little sister Thea has the same pair of shoes, they're her favorite too.''

Eva was pretty much glowing when Oliver slowly put her shoes on, making sure he wasn't going to hurt her. ''You have a little sister!'' she looked down at Oliver with wide eyes. ''Don't move!'' Felicity spoke in a soft tone, she felt her stomach turn and knew that she had to make a run to the toilet soon.

''Yes I have a little sister. She's eight!'' he smiled and closed the little strap around her feet. ''Will you bring her to the hospital too?'' Eva asked innocently. ''I could play with her! We could be best friends.'' She smiled and Oliver got off his knees to stand again and brushed the dust of his white doctor pants. ''I'll bet she would love that.''

Felicity started braiding Eva's hair and watching Oliver and her little sister interact. Oliver made Eva laugh and smile even when five minutes ago she was glaring at Oliver for 'hurting' her friend. Felicity gulped and tied Eva's hair with the elastic.

She patted Eva's shoulder to signal she was done so she could hop of Felicity's lap and get to school.

Felicity's stomach turned again and she gagged, she jumped of the bed, stumbling a little bit and rushed to the small attached bedroom, dropping to her knees and emptying her stomach in the toilet.

She heard Eva cry out for Felicity and ask what's wrong, she heard the struggling, probably Oliver holding Eva back from going in there again to see the blood coming out of her mouth. The taste was disgusting it was like she was tasting steel. She would never understand how people could like the taste of blood.

''LISSY'' her little sister was crying and Felicity felt like she was dying a little inside, how would she be able to leave her little bright sister behind? After everything that happened.

Felicity felt all the energy in her body leave and she felt so weak, she knew , she knew she was going to pass out any second. ''Ol-li-ive-er.'' She so weakly said before she let the darkness consume her that she was afraid Oliver hadn't even heard her.

-/-/-/-/-

Oliver had brought Eva to her school in his fancy car and Eva had gasped at everything that was in the car, it made Oliver feel guilty because here that was this five year girl that was in totally awe over a metallic vehicle and he had crashed one of his father with no ounce of regret.

When he came back and went to Felicity's hospital room he saw Doctor Visher just walk out of the room. ''Is she okay?'' Oliver asked and looked at his 'mentor' with hope in his eyes.

''She's fine, the throwing up blood is making her very weak and fragile, her body shut down so she could fight it better. She already woke up.'' The Doctor smiled when Oliver rushed into the room and asked her if she was okay, he had both his hands on her cheeks; cupping her face. Felicity assured him she was fine and the Doctor could see a blush forming on Felicity's cheeks.

That's when Oliver explained how he had brought Eva to her school after assuring her that everything would be okay. Felicity thanked him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Peter Visher grinned broadly and skipped down the hall, he was really proud of what he had done. Setting Oliver up to be Felicity's personal 'doctor' was the best thing he had ever thought of for both of the teenager's sakes.

-/-/-/-/-

Two weeks, two whole weeks of pretty much no partying and having sex with faceless girls for Oliver and weirdly he didn't mind it at all. He loved spending time with Felicity and Eva. Eva reminded him so much of Thea without the fancy expensive clothes they were scarily the same.

But Felicity, that girl was a different story. She was incredible amazing. Oliver had noticed she had started feeling a little bit stronger after a few chemo's already. Sure her hair was starting to get very thin and Felicity told him it was just a matter of time before it would fall out, Felicity didn't care though, that's what she had said. It would have been the fourth time for her that her hair had fallen out and every time it did grow back.

Oliver helped Felicity with everything, when she was too weak to dress or do her hair he would help her with that and try to not look at her bare body parts. It didn't matter how weak Felicity felt she wouldn't let Oliver also change her panties. That's something Felicity would do herself. Oliver would also sometimes put make-up on her face if she wanted to look nice for once. If Felicity was feeling good he would walk with her through the hospital with Felicity in a wheelchair because he didn't want her to fall because her legs would give up.

On weird sunny occasions he would walk outside with Felicity, making sure to take routes that the paparazzi wouldn't take pictures of them or crowd them. Of course there had been made pictures but Oliver didn't mind those because Felicity looked happy and he did too.

People assumed they were together or that Felicity was the Queen's latest pity party. When Oliver had read the second he got so mad and forced his parents to talk to someone to make sure that Starling City knew she wasn't some girl that the Queen's felt bad for.

One day Oliver had asked why she and Eva always stayed at the hospital and why her parents would never visit, he quickly added that if she didn't want to or feel like answering she didn't have too. Felicity laughed weakly (Since it was one of her bad days) and told him.

Her mother had died after giving birth to Eva since it was a heavy childbirth, Felicity was in and out of the hospital because she got cancer after cancer. Then a year after her mother's death her father had just left them alone. Peter Visher had made it his mission to make sure both girls wouldn't end up on the street and that Felicity would get kicked out of the hospital since she couldn't pay for the bills or had health insurance since her father left, which 12 year old paid for her own health insurance?

Peter Visher is the one who paid for Felicity's health insurance now and made sure that they could stay in the hospital. Felicity had said it wasn't the ideal place for her little sister but it was the best.

Oliver hated it, he hated how cruel the world was. He denied it, he denied that he had changed because he really didn't think he changed but his friends Tommy and the crew told him he changed, Tommy was proud the rest not so much but Oliver didn't really care about the others.

Sara, she told him she was so proud of him for showing the world the boy that she had always known. She also had visited Felicity quite a few times in those two weeks and Felicity and Sara grew very close together. It made Oliver smile because two of the most important girls in his life were friends. Yes Felicity was important to Oliver.

Very important.

His parents were proud of him and of course his dad said it was all thanks to himself since he made Oliver do community service at Starling City's children hospital.

But Oliver didn't care anymore since he met the most perfect girl in the world and he prayed every night before he went to sleep to a god he might not really believe in but it was worth a try right?

So he prayed, he prayed that Felicity would get better and that she would live and grow old.

With him.

-/-/-/-/-

Oliver looked at Felicity who looked to drink the information she just got from the doctor. ''Like now?'' she whispered brokenly and the Doctor who wasn't Peter nodded. ''It's the best if we do it right now, we might remove quite a lot of the cancer cells before they spread.''

Felicity gulped and nodded, she seemed to try so hard to hold back the tears that where threatening to fall and Oliver's heart clenched at the sight. ''Wha-at about Eva, it's going to be a heavy surgery right?'' she asked and tried to keep her breathing even. She couldn't go into shock.

The Doctor had told her how the cancer had spread but that they could remove a lot of those cancer cells but it would be a very heavy and energy draining. The surgery would be about 8 hours long to make sure they wouldn't hit any important veins and after the surgery she would probably not wake up for another day so that her body could recover from it slowly.

Doctor Visher had a few days off to celebrate that his girlfriend was pregnant and Felicity wouldn't call or text to tell what would happen, no he deserved to be happy about this amazing news. He was going to be an amazing father there was no doubt about that.

''Felicity?'' Oliver whispered after the Doctor had left. ''W-what about E-eva ?'' she asked again and Oliver grasped her hands in his own, running his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing way. ''She can stay with me.'' He said without hesitation and Felicity looked at him in shock.

''Oli-iver no.'' Oliver smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. ''This is not up to debate, I won't let you be worried about Eva when you have a very long and heavy surgery to go too and then have to rest for a whole day. My parents won't mind and Thea and Eva can finally meet and play and be best friend's like Eva had told me she wanted to be.'' Oliver smiled when Felicity seemed to struggle to say something back.

''Felicity, let me do this. Please?'' he whispered and she nodded. ''F-fine but d-don't put her in a different room in that mansion of you. Make her stay with you or Thea. She's never been in a different bed then me. She always sleeps with me.'' A single tear fell down and Oliver wiped it away with his thumb. ''I promise.''

Felicity suddenly started sobbing hard and Oliver's heart clenched again. ''Hey hey.'' He crawled into the bed and held her tight to his chest and soothed his fingers through her curly hair. ''It'll be okay Felicity. Everything will be okay.''

''But t-that is it Oliver.'' She whispered. ''It won't be okay, I'll die, maybe not right now but I will die, I won't fight this one.'' Her throat was hurting and Oliver gulped as tears formed in his own eyes.

In those whole two weeks that he and Felicity and grown very close together she hadn't once spoken about the fact she would die, she was just happy and bubbly and sometimes on the good days, Oliver would forget she was actually sick.

''And-d Ev-va. She'll-l be all-l alone.'' She cried and Oliver held her even tighter if that was even humanly possible. ''She won't Felicity, you'll always be with her; in he-er heart and Pete-er will be there. And I will be the-ere too-o'' Oliver cursed at himself for not being able to keep a hold of his own emotions.

Felicity snuggled into his chest and he could feel the outline of her smile against his thin white t-shirt. ''Go sleep Felicity, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise''

With those words said he kissed the top of her head and watched her doze off.

-/-/-/-/-

''Why are we going to a princess's house.'' Eva asked, her little hands on the window of the car Oliver was driving in as he drove up to the mansion, waving at a guard as he let them through the gates.

Eva was staring in awe at the house. ''Is your mommy a queen? And your daddy a king and your sister a princess and are you a prince?'' she asked, rapidly shooting question after question at Oliver who laughed loudly. ''Well our last name is Queen but no.'' he smiled and parked the car next to his father's new white Range-rover. (Since he was the one who crashed the red Ferrari)

''I don't understand that!'' she frowned and pouted at Oliver who grinned and got out of the car, he walked to Eva's side of the car and opened the door for her. ''You don't have too princess but we're not queens or kings or princesses or princes.'' He smiled and Eva just confusedly nodded and reached for Oliver's hand.

''Felicity would love this!'' she explained and let Oliver pick her up in his arms and walk to the door of the mansion. ''Well we should bring her here then sometime yeah?'' ''YES!'' Eva laughed and kissed Oliver's nose.

It was something they did. Eva would always kiss Felicity on the nose because that showed how much Eva loved Felicity so when she started loving Oliver too she started kissing his nose too. Those where Eva's words not Oliver's.

Oliver opened the door and walked into the halls of the mansion. ''MOM , DAD I'M HOME.'' He yelled and let Eva gasp at everything she saw, sometimes something would come out of her mouth. ''THAT'S YOU!'' she suddenly yelled as Oliver still walked through the halls to go to the family room and Oliver stopped looking at the painting on the wall.

One he hated with every vein in him.

It was a painting of him that some famous painter made of him two years ago. He looked horrible in it ( Well that's what Oliver thought)

''You look weird.'' Eva giggled and Oliver grinned. ''I do don't I?'' she nodded and giggled again. Oliver walked further and turned to another door and opened it, smiling when he saw his parents sitting on the couch watching the news and Thea sitting on the ground.

Oliver cleared his throat to get the attention of his family and they all turned to the door. Thea smiled. ''OLLIE!'' she yelled and was already on her feet running towards Oliver who smiled. ''Hello Speedy.'' Eva had turned her face shyly in the nape of Oliver's neck and she was slightly shaking.

Oh yeah, she didn't really meet a lot of new people so this might be very scary for her.

''Hey munchkin it's okay. '' he cupped her cheek with one hand making Eva look at him. Her watery eyes stared into his own eyes. ''They're just my parents. Nothing scary about and this is Thea, remember how you wanted to play with her?'' Eva nodded slowly and Oliver placed a kiss on her nose.

''Go play.'' He smiled and placed her down. Thea started talking to Eva rapidly and dragged her to the place where she was drawing, showing Eva all the drawing stuff she had and Eva was beaming.

''Oliver, can we talk for a minute?'' his father asked and Oliver nodded, he walked to the other side of the living room. His parents following him. He sat in one of the chairs by the window and kept an eye on Eva and Thea who were both giggling and drawing. ''What is it?'' he asked his parents, raising an eyebrow at both of them.

Moira smiled at her little boy. ''Oliver who's the little girl?'' ''Why? You want me to send her away again?'' he glared as he whisper-yelled that so Eva wouldn't hear and Moira sighed. ''No son, that's not what we want to do. We've seen you have changed in those two weeks at the hospital. All I'm asking who the girl is and if this will happen more that you will take little sick kids home with you?'' she raised an eyebrow, not in a judging way.

''Eva is not sick. She's perfectly healthy!'' Oliver stood up and brought his hands to his face, dragging them over his face. ''Remember I told you my 'mentor' gave me this task?'' both of his parents nodded. ''Well I have been Felicity's personal 'Doctor' since two weeks ago and we grew quite close together. That's Eva, her little sister.'' He gulped and looked down.

''Felicity's very sick. She has stomach cancer and there would have to happen a miracle if she can survive this one. But uehmm..'' he looked at his parents again who were watching him with concern. ''She had to go through a surgery, a very long and exhausting one!'' Oliver bit his lip. ''So I told her I would take care of Eva so she wouldn't have to worry about her!''

Robert nodded and for the first time since the 'talk' he spoke up. ''Why can't their own parents take care of their own daughter?''

''Her mother died after giving birth to Eva and a year later their dad left leaving Felicity alone with a 1 year old baby.'' He gritted his teeth just thinking about it, it still disgusted him so much how a man could leave his very sick 12 year old daughter all alone with a one year old baby. ''Felicity has had cancer after cancer since she was 2 and since her father left she has lived in the hospital with Eva! The Doctor Peter cares a lot about them so he pays for the bills.''

Moira smiled and hugged Oliver all of sudden. ''You are a very sweet boy Ollie, I always knew you were. Every time I saw you with Thea.'' She smiled and kissed the top of Oliver's head.

-/-/-/-/-

Oliver was lying in his own bed, staring at the ceiling, his whole body was tingling. His fingers where itching towards his phone, he just wanted to know how the surgery went.

He groaned when he turned and turned and couldn't seem to fall asleep. Why? Why did he have to care so much about Felicity? Why couldn't he care so much about Laurel? She wouldn't die, she wouldn't leave him heart-broken and make him all fuzzy inside just thinking about her.

The door slowly creaked open and Oliver frowned when he heard little feets pad towards his bad. ''Ol'ver?''

Oliver grinned and turned the light on with the remote he had next to the bed. ''Hey little one, what's wrong?'' he asked staring at Eva who was rubbing her eyes with her small fists and he could see tears in them. ''Hey-hey.'' He whispered and put his hands under her arm-pits and pulled her up to the bed so she could cuddle with him.

''What's wrong Eva?'' ''It was scary!'' she explained and cuddled closer to Oliver's bare chest. Her little hands where on Oliver's bare chest and she made small noises to show Oliver how happy she was now. ''But Thea was with you?''

''Thea snores.'' He could feel the little nose scrunch and it made him chuckle. ''I want to stay with you, can I Ol'ver?'' how could he even say no to that? How was it human possible to say no to such a cute human being? ''Of course. Let's sleep and tomorrow we'll have a BIG breakfast and then we'll go visit Lissy again.''

He never called her Lissy, just like Felicity never called him Oliver but he knew Eva called her sister that. ''I have school tomorrow!'' she slurred on the 'r''s and Oliver chuckled.

''If you don't tell Felicity then we'll skip school for one day? How does that sound?''

Eva beamed and cuddled even more into Oliver and soon enough she was sleeping.

Oliver couldn't wait till the next day that he could see Felicity again.

**End of chapter 3**

**Note :**_I know, I jumped a little in those two weeks, but you'll see some flashbacks in the next episode in that time. I just, I wanted to make Oliver the one to crush on Felicity for real instead of Felicity always crushing you know?_

_Comments and likes are very welcome _


End file.
